


Things still left to say

by orphan_account



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba, demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorta sad, kny, please i need food-, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Its pretty short-Tanjirou thinks about the past a bit and some of his friends.
Relationships: Hashibira Inosuke & Kamado Tanjirou, Hashibira Inosuke & Tokitou Muichuirou, Kamado Nezuko & Kamado Tanjirou, Kamado Nezuko & Tokitou Muichirou, kamado nezuko & Hashibira Inosuke
Kudos: 9





	Things still left to say

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry its so short!  
> This is my first fic ever I’ve just been lurking on here for like 4 years and i just got an account but I hope to do more!  
> Im not good at writing so I’m really sorry for any mistakes i read through it many times but things slip by.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> If people like this short ill try to make a big fic

It’s snowing just like back home maybe I am home mabye none of that happend right? If a go back home Rokuta,will be sleeping soundly on Moms back,Shigeru and Hanako will be having a snow ball fight in the front yard,Takeo will be chopping wood or is helping make coal and Nezuko-  
She would be human mabye i would have gotten her a nice kimono by then if I had more time?

“Mnnhhhn?”Nezuko tugged at my haori pulling me back from the daydream. Right how selfish of me.  
“A-ah sorry Nezuko” glancing around I can see how far the ground is from the perch on the tree my legs feel shakey my eyes seem to dig holes in too the many layers of snow itself I decided against looking down anymore of fear of shaking more and the cold sweat all over my body growing.  
“Don’t worry my underlings the king of the mountain will rescue you!” Inosuke barked, condensation forming around his face,from the tree branch above us his boar head now soaked from the snow seeping into it. His once warm skin seemed to be dusted with pinks and purples. The lovely gradient of blue and black that’s his hair stuck to his skin. Anyone would be shocked that he wasn’t freezing from the lack of clothes but in a short amount time of knowing the boy i discovered that he was probably indestructible or so think.

From beside me and Nezuko, Muichiro hangs his whole body on the thin branch like a teru teru bozū (concerningly) whishing for the snowing to stop.”how did i get up here anyway...”he mumbles the tree and his clothes muting his voice but i Inosuke could still hear it clear as day “Ha? The hell you talking about kelp head you climbed this tree and you got stuck because you were to weak to get down!”shouted scarring whatever was left of the animals that were still around here.”Inosuke...you were the one who got stuck muchriou tried to help you but you kicked him off the branch- ”I grin a bit chuckling nervously ”oh Muichrio thank you for trying to help him im sorry we got stuck up here too”Inosuke only huffs at that and decides to busy him self with scanning the area. Muichiro raised his head slightly and softly smiled at me a smile i thought i would never be able to see come from him the first time I saw him at the pillar meeting when he threw rocks at me, they’re few and far between but I cherish them. Inching closer to Nezuko a bent my self towards her ear ”ill jump first if needed, so i can catch you okay?” I whisper my voice quiter than intended from the cold. “Mhn!”She giggles a bit. This reminds me of a fond memory of her when she was younger we were picking persimmon fruit and Nezuko climb the tree and got stuck. My body begins to shake from the cold goose bumps crawl on my skin while snow lands on my face.but i wish to enjoy this moment while I can even if its just for a few more seconds I want hold on to it.


End file.
